In Their Shoes
by JazzGirl123
Summary: After making a wish in the park, Miki and Yoru find themselves victims of the Embryo's work. A day in the park is always a fun date but it's even nicer when you're not Chara sized. Meanwhile...Amu learns a thing or two about her princely crush, and wonders if she made the right choice. Of course, the Embryo decides to help her out as well. Major Miru and slight Amuto.


**In Their Shoes**

…

Yoru purred, relishing in the feel of his favorite blue haired Chara petting his ears as they sat on a tree branch in the park. His secret girlfriend chuckled lightly at him before pulling her hand away, returning to her sketch. He whimpered in protest before sitting up and leaning over her shoulder to watch her draw a picture of the young children playing in the park.

"Wouldn't be nice if we could do those things, nya?" He asked offhandedly. Miki nodded, tapping her nose with her pencil before resuming her drawing. "I know Ikuto is out doing who-knows-what, but won't Amu or your sisters notice you're missing nya?"

"Amu's in la-la land because of her date with Tadase later and the other three are helping her get ready, plus I told them I'd be going out to draw something," explained Miki, tilting her notebook towards him so that he could see. Yoru complimented her by affectionately licking her cheek. "Eek, Yoru; I told you not to do that!"

"Sorry nya," said Yoru. "You look delicious, like a blueberry, nya!" His girlfriend blushed a brilliant red as she lightly pushed him away, obviously trying to ignore him as he began rubbing his head against her shoulder playfully while letting out small whimpers. "Miki," he whined.

The blue haired girl relented after a few minutes, not being able to concentrate on her art, and sighed as she reached up and petted her boyfriend's ears. He sighed in content, resting his head on her lap as he began purring. "Honestly, Yoru…"

"You know, nya," started the cat Chara, his voice wistful. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't a Chara and was a real person like Ikuto, nya…maybe it'd be better to be a free alley cat like that, nya…not to mention, we can actually do stuff and people can see us nya."

"I wish we were real people too," admitted Miki after a minute, both completely unaware of the sparkling white egg that happened to be hovering over them. It glowed a deep blue before turning white again, flying off into the sky. "We should get back soon, Yoru." He let out a whining sound, cuddling into her body. The blue haired girl sighed and leaned down as she placed two fingers in her mouth, whistling shrilly in his ears. Yoru leaped up into the air with a shout, rubbing his ears as he glared at her. She smirked and floated up to kiss his nose before flying off.

Miki was halfway towards Amu's house when she realized how hard flying was, her body seemingly growing heavier and heavier. Suddenly, she crashed to the ground; luckily, she had been flying low so it didn't affect her that much.

The artistic girl looked down at herself curiously, wondering what had happened that caused her to fall. To her shock, she found herself a few sizes bigger than she had been previously…like, to the size of Amu!

"What the…?" She muttered, standing as she examined herself.

Even her outfit had changed. She wasn't wearing the usual outfit she normally wore, although her blue hair and eyes remained. The beret was still on but she wore a black skirt that stopped mid thigh with striped blue and violet socks that went up to her knees, along with a pair of black converse. She was wearing a simple indigo long sleeved shirt that skipped over both her shoulders, a silver cross choker around her neck, a dark violet watch was around her right wrist, and an odd tattoo of a cat wearing a beret was on her left wrist.

"Miki!"

The blue haired girl turned, startled to see a blue haired male running towards her. When he came close enough, her eyes widened at seeing Yoru had changed as well. He resembled Ikuto in a sense, but his eyes remained topaz and his hair was much shaggier and often fell over his eyes. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a dark blue skater shirt underneath a black leather jacket, along with black high tops. He had a silver cross necklace over his chest and since the sleeves of his jacket were pushed up to his elbows, she saw he wore the same tattoo as she did on his left wrist as well.

"Y-Yoru?" The artist exclaimed, stunned as he appeared in front of her. "What's happened to us?"

"I don't know, nya," replied Yoru, placing his hands on his knees as he stopped to catch his breath. "I was on my way back to Ikuto's when I suddenly fell and then I found myself looking like this, nya!"

"Same here," remarked Miki, running her hands over her clothes. "I guess our wish came true then…"

"Do you think the Embryo had something to do with it, nya?" He asked, tugging at the sleeves of his jacket nervously. "You'd think I'd be the same age as Ikuto at least, but nya! No, I look like I'm maybe…"

"Fifteen," guessed Miki. "I look the age as Amu, only slightly older so I'm guessing either fourteen or fifteen."

"What should we do, nya?" Yoru asked. She shrugged, looking as lost as he felt. He sighed and to both their surprise, his cat features popped out. "Nya!"

"I…I guess we can still do that…" Miki trailed off, blinking. "It makes sense since we are originally Chara…we should go and tell Amu and the others, you know." Her boyfriend smirked. "What?"

"Or…" Yoru grabbed her and in one swift move, was carrying her bridal style as he leapt up into the air. "We can finally have some fun!" Miki blushed but could only nod as he carried her around the city until they were at the park.

"Why are we here? We just left the park, not even ten minutes ago," said Miki as he placed her down. The grip around her wrist remained and he smirked, pulling her towards the swing set.

"Yeah, but now we get to do things like this," exclaimed Yoru, grabbing his girlfriend by her hips and placing her on one of the swing seats. She gave him an odd look, ignoring the tingles his touch gave her. "You can sit, and I'll push you!"

The blue haired girl blinked once before shrugging, gripping the metal chains so she wouldn't fall off the seat while raising her legs a bit so they wouldn't graze the ground and slow her down. Her boyfriend grinned eagerly and ran around the swing set, grabbing the chain and walking backwards.

"Ready?" He asked and she nodded before he released her, watching her blue hair fly to the front of her face as she moved forward. When she started to sway backwards, he readied his hands and gently pressed them against her back so that she continued to swing up and down. Each push sent her higher and higher, and even though Yoru knew his girlfriend would rather be drawing, he could tell she was enjoying the childish activity as much as he was. At least, that was the vibe he got from her continuous laughter. It was music to his ears.

After another fifteen minutes of swinging, Miki became dizzy and Yoru's arms grew tired so they stopped. She grasped his arm so she wouldn't fall over. "That was fun," admitted the blue haired artist, leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked to one of park benches and sat down. "What should we do now?"

"Let's go grab something to eat," suggested the former cat Chara. She nodded, but they remained sitting.

"Why are you talking normally?" Miki asked after a comfortable silence, realizing he hadn't been saying his trademark 'nya' at the end of his sentences. Yoru blinked as if he just realized this.

"I don't know," he replied after a moment. "Maybe it's a side effect of this…transformation?"

"Maybe."

"In any case, we really do have to get home," said Miki, sighing. "We still have no idea why this happened."

"But you just agreed you wanted to get something to eat," whined her boyfriend and she gave him a look. "Come on, please! Just something small, like taiyaki or ice cream!"

"We don't have any money," pointed out the artistic girl. Yoru gave her a devious expression and she raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to hear your solution to this?"

"Come on," pleaded the blue haired male, wrapping his arms around her waist and cuddling into her stomach like a child and his mother. Miki looked down at him in surprise, her cheeks tinted as people looked at them strangely. "Please, Miki-koi!"

"Hey, don't say my name like that," exclaimed the blue haired girl, attempting to push him off of her. "Alright, alright; just stop making a scene!" Yoru smirked as he leaped up, grabbing his girlfriend and dragging her along the sidewalk.

"Now I know why Ikuto likes to tease Amu so much," he snickered. "It's fun!"

"Yes, but unlike Amu, I will you beat you and not feel sorry about it," stated Miki darkly and he chuckled nervously.

"Point taken," he replied as they approached an ice cream stand. "Hm, chocolate for me; what do you want, Miki?"

His girlfriend shrugged. "I guess mint chocolate chip."

"Okay, a bowl with a scoop of chocolate, mint chocolate chip, and cookies and cream," Yoru ordered, ignoring the surprised expression from his girlfriend as the vendor began scooping the ice cream.

"Hey, what is this for?" Miki exclaimed as her boyfriend paid the vendor with the money he had acquired from somewhere, holding the bowl in her hands. Yoru shrugged, sticking his hand into his pocket as the other flicked some of the chocolate ice cream off the top and licked it.

"If we got a cone, I would have just licked off of yours and I don't think you would have liked that very much," he replied and she grudgingly accepted this fact. "You know, it was fun today…being normal, I mean."

Miki smiled, taking a small scoop of the cookies and cream as they walked hand in hand down the sidewalk. "Yeah, it was nice…wasn't it?"

"Do you think Amu and Ikuto will ever have a relationship like this?" Yoru asked suddenly and she blinked. "I mean, they keeping dancing around each other even though you and Dia keep giving her hints to pick him over Tadagay."

His girlfriend choked, laughing. "Did you just say 'Tadagay'?"

"Yup," replied the former cat Chara, popping the 'p' as he grinned. "Ikuto may like to be nice to his brother, but I just don't like that kiddy king or his annoying Chara." He held her hand tighter and she raised an eyebrow.

"Yoru, you can't seriously be jealous of Kiseki," she asked skeptically, making him stop so that she could really look of him.

"Well, you were always around him the most and calling him 'cool' and stuff," said Yoru quietly.

His cheeks were tinted red and Miki found it too adorable, abandoning their ice cream treat (which was practically gone) so that she could place her arms around his neck and kiss him gently.

"What was that for?" He asked, looking dazed. The blue haired girl reached up and stroked his ear, and he let out an instinctive purr. "You know ears are my weak spot, Miki…"

"Hush," replied Miki. "Look, Yoru…yeah, I admit I had a crush on Kiseki once but to be honest, he's way too controlling and power crazy for me."

"What about all your other crushes?" Yoru muttered. "There was Musashi, Daichi, Rhythm…"

His girlfriend couldn't help but smile at his sudden insecurity. It was so unlike his usually cocky and outgoing character. "Rhythm is a cool guy, but he's as much property of Dia's as Daichi is of Ran. Besides, it never really clicked with them. Musashi…I don't think I ever really liked him, to be honest. He was just a cool character." Miki smiled kindly at her boyfriend, her blue orbs meeting his topaz ones. "You're the one I picked, Yoru, and I'm more than grateful you liked me back. You're the only one who can see completely through my character and make me feel childish, forcing me to take a break from my level headed personality."

Yoru smiled back, dipping his head down to kiss her quickly. It was the perfect kiss after such a heartfelt speech, and the sun setting in the background added to the romantic mood they had. "I'm glad we spent the day together like this, Miki, but now I wish were back to normal…being a human isn't nearly as fun as I thought it would be. For one, I don't like all this walking." His cat ears were out and they were drooping over his head, making his girlfriend chuckle.

"Yeah, being human is cool but being Charas is just who we are," she replied, taking his hand as they walked back to the Hinamori household. "How long do you think we'll be like this?"

Yoru shrugged, about to reply when he was cut off by a loud squeal. They looked up, realizing they were across the street from Amu's house, where Amu and Tadase were standing. Miki made a face while her boyfriend muttered something unheard. He picked her up bridal style and carried them to the tree branch directly over Amu and Tadase's heads, unseen.

"…I just don't think you should be going with Ikuto, that's all," Tadase was saying, looking slightly annoyed. His date had her hands on her hips.

"Tadase, I appreciate your concern, but there's nothing wrong with something as simple as going to the amusement park this weekend," replied Amu, also looking slightly annoyed. "You know Ikuto and I go every Saturday, but we haven't been able to since he left to find his dad. Now that he's back, don't you think it would be nice to spend some together?"

"Amu-chan, I'm just worried that's all," assured the blond. "Ikuto has been known for being a player, that's all, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Says the person who called him a black cat of misfortune for years over a misunderstanding," stated Amu coldly. "Look, Tadase, why are you acting like this? Rima and Nagi are going to be there as well. Utau plans on performing there to celebrate his return and Kukai's even showing up, as well as Kairi and Yaya."

"So why was I not informed of this?" Tadase demanded and the pink haired girl narrowed her eyes.

"I don't like your attitude," she warned. "Anyways…we all know how you feel about Ikuto so we thought it best not to tell you." A dark expression crossed his features.

"Choose," he said quietly and Amu blinked.

"W-what?" She stammered and he looked at her coldly.

"I said choose," stated Tadase. "Me or Ikuto…choose now because you can't have both, Amu-chan. I really like you, but you need to understand that Ikuto is an issue."

Amu's jaw dropped, a look of disbelief on her features. "I think the answer is obvious!"

Her date nodded. "I knew you would pick the right decision."

Yoru held onto his girlfriend tightly, afraid she would leap out of the tree and attack the former King. Not that he would have stopped her; he just didn't know how they would explain being human.

Tadase had a smug expression as their friends walked up to the house, Ikuto standing near the back of the group.

"What's going on?" Yaya asked curiously.

Amu smiled sweetly. "Tadase-kun was just asking me to choose between him and Tsukiyomi-sama." Ikuto looked both surprised at this announcement, as was everyone else, but he also looked hurt by the change of endearment. "I told him the answer was obvious, that's all." She turned back to the blond. "Tadase…there's something I want to tell you…it's something I wasn't sure how to confess, but I've been wanting to since elementary school." Her cheeks were slightly pink as she looked shyly down at her feet.

"Yes Amu-chan?" Tadase asked, internally cheering; he had finally beat Tsukiyomi Ikuto!

Everybody watched in anticipation, the Charas floating nearby while Yoru and Miki spied from their spot in the tree. Finally, Amu looked back up. Her eyes were cold as she reeled back her hand and slapped Tadase straight across the face, making him stagger back in shock as a red handprint formed on his cheek.

Their friends' jaws dropped and Yoru nearly dropped his girlfriend in shock.

"W-what?" Tadase sputtered, stunned by what had just happened.

Amu glared at him, crossing her arms. "I can't believe you would make me choose, Hotori. I always thought you were a bit possessive but doing something like….I can't believe I once had a crush on you, you controlling maniac!" She gave him the coldest look she could muster. "Dia and Miki were right…everybody was right. We may look good together but we're not a good match at all, Hotori. I've made so many mistakes and hurt many people by defending you over these last few years, and those are my biggest regrets." She glanced at her group of friends, who were watching in shock. Ikuto had composed himself and was smirking, clearly enjoying the scene. "I was never sure who I liked more, you or Ikuto…by asking me to choose today, you made the decision much easier. I would choose Ikuto over you any day."

Tadase looked at her, hurt in his eyes. "Amu-chan…"

"Hinamori," cut in the pink haired girl, not feeling any sympathy for the feminine looking male in front of her. Not even his teary ruby red eyes, the same ones he had used when Ikuto was discovered in her room, made her feel guilty. For once, she felt free. "You have no right to call me by first name…now…seeing as you're standing in front of my home, which you are no longer welcome to, do me a favor and leave kiddy king." Tadase stared at her in shock before storming away, growling and muttering about a certain blue haired cat.

Miki couldn't help it. She imitated her sister, exclaiming, "Go, go Amu-chan!"

Everybody looked up in surprise as Miki and Yoru fell out of the tree, the former landing on top of her boyfriend. They looked at the group, chuckling awkwardly.

"Uh…hi nya?" Yoru said nervously, forcing himself to use the 'nya' to help indicate who he was.

"What happened to you?" Ikuto asked, looking at his Chara in shock. First Amu picked him over the kiddy king, and now his Chara was caught spying on him with his blue haired crush (not that he would admit it).

"Don't know," replied Yoru as he stood, helping his girlfriend up. "We…uh…" Miki rolled her eyes, amused by how flustered he had become.

"We were on a date in the park when we suddenly became normal sized after making a wish," she cut in smoothly, her deadpan tone in place. "We suspected it was the Embryo; I wanted to tell you right away but this idiot decided to skip around like…well, like Ikuto and Amu."

"Hey, I didn't do anything perverted," protested Yoru as their two persons exchanged looks, ignoring Kiseki's anguished cry (apparently he decided to stick around).

"You still dragged me around and admitted you would have licked my ice cream cone if you had gotten me one," stated Miki before running her hand through her hair. Her eyes widened in shock. "Hey, where's my beret?"

"You just noticed it was gone?" Yoru asked. "It flew off somewhere when you were on the swings…but you were wearing it when we were in the tree there…hey, what are you doing?" His girlfriend was attempting to climb up the tree. "Quit it, Miki; you're going to hurt yourself! Let me get it!"

"No way; I'm not Amu," was her reply, earning an eyebrow arch from her person and a smirk from Ikuto.

Miki disappeared into the tree leaves, her boyfriend soon following her. Their argument continued, followed by cries and exclamations as they tried not to fall out.

"Wow…this was fun…" Yaya giggled, putting her phone away. "Yaya got a lot of cute photos! Come on Kairi-koi, walk me home!" The samurai smiled kindly at his girlfriend, taking her hand as they walked away. "See you on Saturday!"

"I should get going too," added Rima boredly. "Come on cross dresser, walk me home."

Nagi smiled at her, replying, "I would be happy too, Rima-chan." The blonde blushed brightly as the taller male took her hand and began leading her away. "See you on Saturday."

"I guess I should get going too before my parents start to worry," exclaimed Kukai, laughing. "You two stay out of trouble; I'm sure your dad wouldn't want to find you outside with a boy." Amu stuck her tongue out at him as he ran down the street, knowing he was right.

That left the Ikuto and Amu alone with their Charas, the former wrapping his arms around her tiny waist with his chin on the top of her head. "So…you picked me, Amu-koi?"

"Yeah," muttered the pinkette. "I did…I mean, I just couldn't choose before…I even went as far as to wish for a sign to show me who was better suited for me the other day."

"Maybe it was the Embryo," suggested Ran. "I mean, it has to explain why Miki and Yoru are humans."

"They really do mirror Ikuto and Amu-chan desu," said Su thoughtfully as she watched the tree rustle, the couple's loud arguing still heard. Dia simply smiled, a knowing twinkle in her eyes.

"If it was the Embryo, then I'm glad it's out there to make people happy," stated Amu, placing her hands over Ikuto's as a blush formed. "I mean, it made me happy with Ikuto."

Ikuto smiled, even though she couldn't see him. "It made me happy with you too, _Amu_."

"H-Hey, what did I tell you about saying my name like that?!"

The newest couple began their routine, him teasing her while she tried to prove she was tough. Ran and Su tried to play peacemaker while Dia watched the tree. She floated up to it, a few minutes later, and said softly, "They're distracted now; you can come out."

Miki and Yoru popped out of the leaves, back to Chara sized, and floated over to the ginger haired female. The three of them watched Ikuto and Amu, looking amused. Soon, Ran and Su joined and the five Charas exchanged knowing looks. For the first time since becoming Amulet Fortune and Seven Seas Treasure, they felt at peace with each other.

Above their heads, unnoticed, the Embryo sparkled brightly before disappearing into the darkened sky.

It had been a busy day for everyone.

…

**I don't own Shugo Chara! **

**This was totally pointless and was all over the place. I should have been working on my other stories anyhow…. Anyways, yeah…sorry about any mistakes! Don't hesitate to tell me if you found any!**


End file.
